Black Cross: Side Stories
by Zangetsu50
Summary: Side story to Black Cross. Its about Akira's interactions with everyone so that you can see how her relationship is or just to see more of her involvement in the Bleach universe because I cant necessarily do that with Black Cross. More info inside. The chapters will consist of either episodes or my own made up stories. No flame. Just made for fun. Current Chapter: Episode 228


**A/N: This is just a side story to Black Cross, it focuses on Akira and her interactions with everyone. Like one chapter will have a short story or I would use an episode. Sometimes in the end I will add a small extra scene, etc.**

**Their is no pairings maybe a few IchiRuki, but that's about it and before I release more chapters I just want to tell you guys that the relationship between Byakuya and Akira is strictly just friends, Byakuya is one of my favorite characters so why not have him be friends with Akira? Just letting you guys know its they're just friends their is no romantic feelings or anything of the sort, its pretty much like Yoruichi and Byakuya except Akira just interact with him more than Yoruichi. Only reason I'm bringing this up is because a few chapters will focus on the two.**

**Anyways on with the story oh before you read, I will always state if this is a made up chapter or a chapter based on an episode or filler by having the episode number. Most of them will most likely be from an episode though, **

**This does not have an order its just from whatever I choose, but I will put from which arc its from unless its a random filler ep.**

**This was originally going to be updated every time a new chapter of Black Cross came out, but that's too much work, I'm lazy enough as it is I don't need more work to do :p**

**Sorry for the long note, after this it wont long like this.**

**I'll skip a scenes as I'm sure by now you have seen this episode**

* * *

Episode 228: Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival!

"And that's how it is...The Women's Shinigami Association has come to the World of the Living for R&R" Rangiku cheerily said

"'And that's how it is' my ass!" Ichigo stated with an arm to his hip and eyes full of annoyance

"Allow me to explain what happened" Nanao said before pushing up her glasses

"The truth is, the pool that the Women's Shinigami Association has secretly been building in Soul Society was destroyed..."

She recalled the day

_Flashback_

_"Ne Byakuya?" Byakuya looked up from his work to see Akira looking out the window before going back to work_

_"What?"_

_She poked her head back in and pointed to something inside_

_"Was there always a pool in your yard?" Byakuya's hand stopped moving_

_Next thing she knew he was outside with his sword_

_"Scatter, Senbonzakura" _

_Tiny little blades scattered from his blade and surrounded the pool before they destroyed it to smitherians_

_As Akira just stared bewildered at the damage while unbeknownst to the both of them the Women's Shinigami Association watched from the door_

_Rangiku pouted_

_"Aww he found it..." Everyone pouted as well, Yachiru had a cute angry face_

_"Stingy Byakky!"_

_Flashback_

"Do you understand now?" Nanao said, Ichigo now had a face of annoyance and disbelief

"What were you people thinking?"

"Its all good Ichigo. Because of that you've got to come to the beach with all these bathing-suit beauties. Be grateful" Yoruichi said, she was standing near him and during the whole time she just kept a smile on her face. Rukia who was standing next to him looked at him

"Ichigo, this is a good opportunity. You should show your gratitude towards all the people who've helped you from day to day." Rukia's gaze now went to the person standing next to him

"Isn't that right? Nii-sama" Byakuya stood there wearing a purple swim trunks and baby blue, short sleeved, open shirt. Ichigo looked at him with narrow eyes

"Why're you here, Byakuya?" Byakuya opened his eyes to look at him

"I came because they wanted to apologize for building a bathing place on my mansion grounds" He closed his eyes again, the person next to Byakuya then spoke

"I came because I had nothing better to do" Akira stood next to him. Her outfit was a black sport top with a skulls on the front and black boy short type bottoms, similar to Byakuya and Rukia she was wearing an open shirt as well except it was black **(****A/N: I don't know if what they were both wearing has a specific name so I'm just going with a shirt)**

Ichigo just looked at with a look that said, "Doesn't surprise me"

"Nii-sama, please enjoy the Living World beach at your pleasure" Rukia stated, Byakuya just nodded. Ichigo just sighed

"Does this constitute as an apology?"

"Come now don't think to hard, Ichigo-kun. Let's all have a great time today!" Ichigo looked behind him to see Ukitake, Renji, Ikkaku and Sentaro walking up to them

"Ukitake-san, you're all here too?" Rukia spoke up

"I invited Captain Ukitake. I thought it'd be nice if he got some outside air once in a while" Renji gestured at the rest

"We're here because Rangiku invited us saying she prefers it lively"

"We had nothing to do anyways" Ikkaku stated

Akira looked at Ukitake

"Are you sure your gonna be able to hand it, Ukitake? You look like your gonna faint" She asked, Ukitake merely smiled

"I've been feeling better lately, and this is a nice change of pace. Soaking in the rays of the summer sun feels great..." He trailed off as he fell to the ground

"Ukitake-san!"

"Captain!"

"Told ya..." Akira muttered

* * *

Akira just stared with a perplexed expression as she watched everyone immediately scatter after Ukitake told them about the money

"What should we do, Nii-sama?" Akira heard Rukia ask

"I'm not interested in the prize money, but I'm not averse to showing off our artistic sense"

"What artistic sense...?" Akira muttered, either Byakuya didn't hear her or just ignored her but he didn't respond to it

"Let's go, Rukia" Byakuya walked towards a more secluded area of the beach with Rukia following

"Are you not going to participate?" Akira heard Unohana ask her, she shook her head

"No, I'm not interested in the money either and this isn't my kind of thing" She pointed towards a spot near the shoreline

"I'm just going to relax

* * *

"Should I make the arms bigger?" Akira was lying down on a beach chair sipping a drink when she heard Byakuya mutter, she looked over to see Rukia with a look of admiration as she stared at Byakuya's work, her gaze shifted to him

"PPPffft!" She spit out her drink as she saw some weird leaf or seaweed looking thing

"What the hell is that?!" She exclaimed, Byakuya continued to work

"Its Wakame Ambassador" Akira lifted her sunglasses up to get a better look thinking maybe shes just not seeing it well, but nope the image didn't change.

"Ok but what is it?" Rukia glared at her as she defended her brother

"Do not insult Nii-sama's taste, he has polished aesthetic sense of taste!"

Akira just put her sunglasses down

"If that's what you want to call it..."

* * *

"Ichigo here it comes!" Ichigo and Rukia dodged as one of the hollows tentacles slammed the ground where they once stood

"Where's Byakuya?" Ichigo asked

"I haven't seen Nii-sama in a while" Rukia replied

"What about Akira?"

"Disappeared around the same time"

"Where the hell did they go at a time like this?!"

* * *

"Your right! It tastes like watermelon" Inoue annouced

"You've finally caught on?" Rangiku and Rukia looked behind them to see Byakuya and Akira standing

"Nii-sama? Akira? What's going on?" Akira crossed her arms with a smirk on her face

"Let them explain..."

"This is a watermelon-breaking event planned by Captain Kuchiki, Ukitake and myself" Unohana stated

"Exactly" Byakuya said, Akira held up a thumbs up

"They wanted the game to start off as an attack instead of just telling you guys. Its more fun if you guys are taken by surprise instead, I will admit I suggested that" Ichigo gave her a death glare before it quickly disappeared

"Then what about the story?" Her smirk got wider

"Dunno what she told you, but that was just a bunch of crap"

"Huh?!" Nemu decided to speak up

"This is special watermelon developed by the Department of Research and Development for use against hollows" That made a sweat drop go down Akira's head

"Still don't get that..."

"A day at the beach is synonymous with watermelon breaking, so I asked the acting assistant chairman to bring a lot of them" Yachiru happily stated, Nemu looked at her

"Did they meet your expectations?" Yachiru held up two peace signs

"Perfect!"

Yachiru ran up to Ichigo

"Say Ichii, lets eat some watermelon!" Ichigo looking bewildered looked at the watermelon hollow

"Huh? You mean you can eat this?"

"I would hold off on that" Akira said, Ichigo looked at her

"Huh? What do you mean?" She smiled

"We're not done" Just as she said that a bunch of more watermelon hollows emerged from the ground

"We've prepared watermelon for everyone" Nemu explained

"Ehhh?"

* * *

**So how did you like it?**

**Main reason I'm doing this is so that I can expand more on her involvement in the Bleach World since the recap story was pretty just that a recap story. Second reason is like I said its so that you see her relationship with everyone. Since I want to expand more of her involvement, some of the chapters will have fights like just so you guys see more of what she did, and then some will have comedy its honestly whatever pops into my mind**

**Sometimes I will include small extra scenes at the end of some chapters, like I said its whatever pops into my mind.**

**I'm open to suggestions**


End file.
